


Temptation

by sassandpanache



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Childbirth, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: un-beta'd because i would never have posted otherwise.Based on thisTumblr post.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd because i would never have posted otherwise.
> 
> Based on this [Tumblr post](https://sass-and-panache.tumblr.com/post/190788432425/link-would-be-the-type-of-angel-who-sneaks-to-hell).

Link was sweating. He didn’t even think he could sweat before this moment, but here he was, sweat glistening on his brow as he felt a drop caress his cheek. The pain he felt was nothing like he ever experienced before.  _ This is what happens, _ he thinks fleetingly.  _ This is what happens when you sin. _

It hadn’t felt like sin though. In fact, it felt more like heaven than heaven itself. 

_ Link had been sitting on a park bench, watching as people walked past. One of his favorite things to do was to come to Earth and imbue little sparks of love in people’s hearts. Something that spurred them into an act of kindness for one another. He’d watch as the businessman stopped to give a homeless man some money. A girl defending a little boy on the playground. An extra scoop of ice cream for someone, no charge. _

_ But when he set his sights on Rhett, standing by the lake with a bag of popcorn in his hands, and locked eyes with him, he felt a shiver run down his spine and settle low in his corporeal state. Feeling as though he were tethered to the spot, he couldn’t move away as the evident demon came to sit next to him. _

_ “Hello, angel. What are you doing here?” Rhett asked, poking at the bag before selecting a piece and popping it into his mouth. _

_ “You know what I’m doing. What are you doing here?” _

_ “I was hoping to see you.” _

_ “Y-you were?” Link was stunned at the admission.  _

_ “I always want to see you.” _

Wrenched from his thoughts, he let out a scream. He barely recognized the sound as his own as the pain escalated. At this moment, he was all at once grateful and devastated for being in the middle of nowhere, away from the comforts he had grown accustomed to. Everything felt like burning as he thrashed on the bed. He had played with fire, willing to be burnt, but never expected it to be like this.

_ Finally allowing himself to fall into the sensations that he held at bay for so long felt like sweet surrender. Rhett’s grazing touches simmered with warmth and comfort rather than the inferno and intensity he anticipated. The feeling drove Link crazy with want as he tore at Rhett’s clothing, desperate to touch him everywhere and anywhere he could find his skin. Rhett grasped Link’s hands, stilling the search. He brought them to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick one of Link’s fingers before pulling it into his mouth. Link groaned at the feeling, his desperation climbing. _

_ “I’ve waited a long time for this. I’m going to savor it for as long as you’ll let me.” _

_ “Whatever you want. Please. I need you. I love you.” The words had spilled, unbidden from his lips, but Link realized as he met Rhett’s look of surprise, there was no way he’d be willing to take it back now. _

_ “I love you too,” Rhett choked out, diving back into kissing Link senseless. _

A searing pain ripped across Link’s abdomen, tearing yet another scream from his throat at the same time. Feeling a pull on his body, he wept at the pain. Intense pressure bore down on him and then, in an instant, it was gone. He could feel his body healing itself now that the source of the pain was gone, living outside of his body, wailing at the top of its lungs.

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay, little one,” Rhett whispered to the bundle in his arms as he made his way back up towards Link’s head. “We’re here. We’re here for you.”

Rhett’s gaze turned back on Link, tears in his eyes. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Link’s forehead. Pulling back, Link brought his hand up to caress Rhett’s cheek, his fingertip reaching up to the broken horn on his demon’s forehead. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Rhett whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I feel okay. I--my body’s healing itself. One last miracle.”

Rhett’s eyes widened in panic. “No, no. You can’t leave me. You can’t leave us.”

Link was quick to calm Rhett’s mind. “I’m not, I’m not, I promise. No, I can feel myself healing, but at the same time I feel...human. My power is leaving, but I’m feeling more alive than ever before.” 

As Rhett’s tears spilled, Link leaned forward to look at the bundle, pulling back the blanket to see the baby.

“Face of an angel,” Link cooed. He brought his finger to trace the cheek of his new son. 

“You never know,” Rhett said with a smirk. “He could be a devil in disguise.”


End file.
